


Small Illusions

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sideways Glimpses of Alternate Time Streams [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories under 500 words (in 100 word increments) for my Magic and Mischief AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fretful Child

Regulus paced the room, holding Harry close as he waited for the fever-reducing potion to do its work, the three-year-old cranky and clingy from the illness he had come down with the night before - picked up, no doubt, from one of the cheerfully loud small children at the park down the road. Rubbing his son's back soothingly and murmuring nonsense, he counted seconds in his mind as he waited for the sweating that was the first sign that the potion was doing its work. Then, perhaps, they could both get some sleep, and let the illness finish running its course.


	2. Light In the Darkness

Harry sat across from Teal'c, mimicking his position as precisely as possible. The nightmares that had haunted him as a kid had been cropping up again, and Sam had suggested he talk to Teal'c about some sort of meditative trance thing to help sort them out.

Teal'c watched him for a moment, and nodded his head once before closing his eyes. Harry waited a beat before doing the same, and tried his best to do what Teal'c had told him to do earlier. Anything to get rid of the nightmares of some faceless darkness filled with high-pitched laughter and hissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of [Sideways Glimpses of Alternate Time Streams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149974).


End file.
